poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Everyone's Hero
is another Weekenders crossover film planned to be re-edited by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Set in 1932 during the Great Depression, Yankee Irving (Jake T. Austin) is a young baseball fan whose father Stanley (Mandy Patinkin) works as a custodian for the Yankee Stadium. While the two are on the premises, a thief steals Babe Ruth's famous bat Darlin' to which Stanley takes the blame and is temporarily dismissed until Darlin' can be found. An irate Stanley accuses Yankee for stealing it and setting him up, which he would regret later on. The real thief is Lefty Maginnis, a cheating pitcher for the Chicago Cubs who works for the Cubs' general manager Napoleon Cross, who desires to see the Cubs defeat the New York Yankees during the 1932 World Series. Determined to reclaim the bat, Yankee journeys across the country to Chicago where the next World Series' games will be held. After getting the bat back, Yankee decides to return it to Babe Ruth and thereby clear his father's name. Darlin' and her counterpart Screwie, a baseball, are able to speak during this. Lefty attempts to steal back the bat from Yankee, but to no avail. On the way, Yankee meets others who help him in his quest such as several hobos, an African American girl named Marti Brewster, her baseball pitcher father Lonnie "the Rooster" Brewster and Babe Ruth himself. A series of improbable coincidences allows Yankee himself to play for the Yankees, resulting in the archetypal home run (technically, a series of errors after an infield pop-up that allows him to round the bases). This restores the morale of the Yankees, who score 7 more runs to take the lead and win the World Series. Cross tries to talk Babe Ruth out of accepting the victory, saying that Yankee is too young to be a counting player. This leads to the arrest of Cross, who simply says that he was a fan that cheated. When his involvement is revealed, Lefty is banished from the team and arrested. Stanley is cleared and officially reinstated as the stadium's custodian. Yankee and his new baseball friends, Screwie and Darlin, celebrate the Yankee’s World Series win in a victory parade. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Genie, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Heloise, Beezy, Digi-Destined and their digimon, Blythe Baxter, Penny Ling, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Russell Ferguson, Grojband (Corey Riffin, Laney Penn, Kin and Kon), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Cheer, Funshine, Oopsy, Grumpy, Share, Todd, Maurecia, Dana, Myron, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, Trina Riffin, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Winterbolt, Myotismon, The Crime Empire (Joker, Penguin, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), The Grand Duke of Owls, Grizzle, Hades, Ursula, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Sheldon J. Plankton and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) guest stars in this film. * This film will be dedicated in memory of Robin Williams who played Napoleon Cross and the Genie, considering his death from suicide in 2014 and Christopher and Dana Reeve who died in 2006. * Everyone's Hero was released in theaters in 2006, the same year Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, and Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! were released directly to DVD and Thomas And Friends: The Complete Series 10 was released on DVD. Transcript Tino's Adventures of Everyone's Hero/Transcript Links Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Baseball films Category:Sports Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams